<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Marry Your Fake Husband from Another Dimension (speedrun) by Anna_tation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708692">How to Marry Your Fake Husband from Another Dimension (speedrun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_tation/pseuds/Anna_tation'>Anna_tation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_tation/pseuds/Anna_tation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen I don't go here I've never watched the movie I'm just into this dynamic also that one post on Tumblr made me do it. Maybe I'll write more for this someday. Take this crack ship for what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Davis &amp; Peter B. Parker, Aaron Davis/Peter B. Parker, Aaron Davis/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don't get my ass for inaccuracies. I used what I knew from cultural osmosis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron couldn't believe it. He'd just recovered from what was almost nearly a life ending ordeal and now he was saddled with THIS mess? </p><p> </p><p>"No", he said tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>Miles pleaded with huge eyes "Come on uncle Aaron, we just need you to go along with it"</p><p> </p><p>"What you want me to do is lie to your father and mother about me being married to this man" he gestures at a skinny white beanpole of a person who looks like he's been dragged through the gutter. </p><p> </p><p>The man flashes a smile "think about it this way bud"</p><p> </p><p>Oh Aaron hates him </p><p> </p><p>The man continues "we told them that we got drunk married in Vegas, that the title of Uncle is more of a joke." The man puts a finger to his chin "come to think of it we never did say if we got it annulled or not. We can just tell them we got it annulled the next day."</p><p> </p><p>For some reason this annoys Aaron even further. Bad enough that Jefferson thinks he married his drunk friend at Vegas of all places, but that he would be known as a person with a marriage lasting one day? Absolutely not. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs hard, rubs the bridge of his nose and looks at his nephew. "Miles I don't think you actually understand how much effort goes into getting married and how it's not just something you can do while drunk. This is a bad lie. Your parents probably absolutely didn't believe you and this stranger and I'm gonna be the butt of some incredibly long lasting jokes if I go with this story."</p><p> </p><p>Miles pushes the tip of his shoe at the rug in front of him and says "well it was the best I could think of at the time. Pete was a part of it too though. </p><p> </p><p>Peter looks at Aaron with just as much guilt "I'm genuinely sorry to put you in this situation, I don't know what came over me when we told them that."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron lets them stew a minute longer and then puts his hands on his hips. "If this is going to make any sense at all the story needs to change. I'm gonna tell them that you guys were telling a JOKE that you like to say sometimes. We can say that peter and I have been dating for a while on the down low and got married a couple of months ago at a courthouse."</p><p> </p><p>Miles and Peter look happier at that. </p><p> </p><p>"Are they gonna wonder why you haven't told them anything about him though?" Miles asks.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs again, harder. "Listen champ. If this was a real thing that was happening in my life, I one hundred percent wouldn't have told jefferson anyways. He hasn't known the names of any of my girlfriends since I was 16 "</p><p> </p><p>The trash man looks interested by that "now why would that be?"</p><p> </p><p>"None of your damn business" Aaron says, before standing up off the chair at his table. "Now both of you need to get going. Miles, you definitely have school and Pete..." Aaron looks at him mildly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p> Pete raises an infuriating eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to hash some shit out" Aaron finishes. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>As soon as Miles heads out the door of his apartment, Aaron turns to the slightly sour smelling man sitting on his nice leather couch. </p><p> </p><p>"First of all" he says, pinching the bridge of his nose for the second time that day. "You need to get cleaned up. I have a shower and some spare clothes. You can explain to me all this dimension hopping shit when you're done" </p><p> </p><p>Peter looks slightly offended by this but he raises his shirt to his nose, sniffs once and then immediately acquiesces. </p><p> </p><p>The slight sound of drumming water fills the apartment along with the sounds of someone trying to understand a foreign shower. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron wipes down the spot on the couch where peter sat with lysol to try and get the dank smell of sweat and b.o. out before it sinks into the leather. What were they doing just before this, running a marathon?? </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he's done he switches to his kitchen, collapsing in an island seat. He rubs his eyes tiredly as he tries to remember everything that his nephew and this grungy looking dude told him. So apparently his brother and his wife think he's married to this broke looking white dude now. Aaron groans internally. Bad enough for Jefferson to find out in a round about way about his bisexuality, worse that it's in a way that isn't even true. </p><p> </p><p>"Definitely did not think this is how it would come up in conversation" Aaron mutters into his palms. He starts to wonder what Jefferson thinks about his supposed 'husband'. </p><p> </p><p>"I absolutely will not hear the end of this" Aaron mutters again to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't think it's as bad as it sounded at first" Peter says from somewhere outside Aaron's folded hands.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looks up, Pete had apparently finished showering without him noticing and was now changed and clean. A separate part of Aaron made note of how Peter actually looked kinda hot in a rat kind of way. Turns out a trash man can still look like treasure when they aren't in ten layers of grime. Aaron shakes himself back to the matter at hand with a small twinge. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, think about how you would feel if some stranger started hanging around your nephew and started calling himself your husband to your family. Explain that for me, einstein." Aaron folds his arms and rests his elbows on the counter island in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know this doesn't sound great but on the bright side, it won't be for very long!" Peter says brightly, coming around to sit next to Aaron at the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"That's fuckin worse" Aaron mutters to himself darkly. As if he needs to be known as the sibling who can't keep a marriage together for more than a few months. </p><p> </p><p>Peter pretends not to hear "Say, do you have anything to eat here? I'm starving" </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Aaron reluctantly picks up the phone call from his brother late at night as he's sitting on a rooftop. Using some of this ability that he had to do some good was mostly Miles's influence, but it's also turned out to be something he likes to do when he feels restless. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jeff" he said into his cell as he delicately holds it to his ear in one gloved hand. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel the weighted pause at the other end of the line. </p><p> </p><p>"So..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Aaron starts. </p><p> </p><p>The two men laugh awkwardly and try again, still tripping up. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, you go first" Aaron finally says. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure," Jefferson clears his throat before starting again tentatively. "So, Miles said something really interesting to me the other night"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron gritts his teeth. It's now or never. He has to commit to being Secretly Gay Married in the eyes of his older brother. "Yeah. I uh, didn't want you to find out this way but. Miles introduced you to my husband Peter."</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the weight of a thousand questions and the absolute wall of awkwardness between them that is preventing them from being asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jefferson clears his throat again and says "well I think that I can just say, from Rio and I, our deepest congratulations, and we wish we could have been there."</p><p> </p><p>Somehow this touches Aaron in a way that he can't explain. </p><p> </p><p>Now it's Aaron's turn to clear his throat as he's suddenly emotional. "Thanks Jeff. That uh, means a lot."</p><p> </p><p>There's another very loaded pause before; </p><p> </p><p>"So... I hope you don't hide this because... Because you thought that we would have..." Jefferson seems lost for words. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron catches onto what he means in a second and stammers "oh, no absolutely not. I know you have my back. Like, I know we're not exactly on the best of terms but." Aaron searches for the right thought. "I know you're my family" he finishes lamely. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. One hundred percent." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron can feel that he had put into words what Jefferson had meant to say. </p><p> </p><p>"So. I'll see you two around for a dinner sometime huh? He's a part of the family now too. If Miles has a relationship with him we want one too."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron short circuits at this. He truly had not thought about having to do relationship type shit in front of other people. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" He squeaks out. Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Obligatory family dinner chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhhhh I know this is all so out of character just pretend I know this universe pretend I know what's going on it's fine it's fine it's fine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They do a dinner and whoopsie Peter has to stay at Aaron's place :) imagine that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron sighs. It has become a common occurrence with him. Not the family dinner he's currently attending with his fake husband, no. The sighing, that is. </p><p> </p><p>He sits back in his chair holding a glass of Moscato in one hand and surveys the room. Miles and his blonde friend (Gina? Jenna? Can't remember) are deep in conversation with Rio over a few plates of spaghetti. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron turns his attention to the side of the table he's on. His brother and his "husband" are less so engaged. </p><p> </p><p>From the moment they had arrived at the door it has been a train wreck. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen" Peter says as they stand on the doorstep, holding hands. "I'll just make up some bullshit, we don't need any elaborate cover stories. Then I'll fake a work emergency at the 'Lab' and head out after dinner. No problems." Pete aims a crooked smile at Aaron as they stand at the door in the drizzling rain. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs. "yeah, whatever. Just don't say any shit about me that would make my life more difficult."</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiles wider and knocks on the door. "Wouldn't dream of it". </p><p> </p><p>Miles and Peter showed up in his apartment a few weeks ago with a half cocked plan and a story about people from other dimensions. Now he has a fake husband, fake marriage, all so that Miles and Peter could work on this secret mission together without being suspected of anything by Miles's parents. He's is lucky he has the best damn uncle in the world, Aaron thinks to himself. Deep down, however, he knows that there's nothing he wouldn't do for that kid. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron snaps back to the present just as he hears the end of that ill-fated question. </p><p> </p><p>"So Peter," Jefferson starts, gruffly. "How did you two meet?" </p><p> </p><p>Pete smiles at Aaron brightly as he quietly dies inside. </p><p> </p><p>"At a club! You know how much Aaron loves to dance." </p><p> </p><p>Jefferson pauses with knife and fork in hand, looking at Aaron over his bite of meatball. "No I actually don't. You take classes or something bud?"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron screams. Internally of course. "Yes, I've been taking classes for a while now!". He forces a smile and thinks about how much chinese food this dude next to him owes him. Like, years worth at this point. He wonders in the back of his head if there's enough wine in his glass to drown in. </p><p> </p><p>Jefferson seems to try and find a way to connect with his brother on this and says "A fine sport, you know. Dancers have all kind of muscle. They're really um. Built" </p><p> </p><p>Aaron cannot wait to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner finishes up and Peter offers to help with dishes like a perfect guest. Jefferson pulls Aaron into the den under the guise of showing off some new baseball memorabilia that he just got. </p><p> </p><p>They both pretend to marvel over some signed gloves and cards while they dance gently around the issue at hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Look mane-" Jefferson starts. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron interrupts uncomfortably "Jeff... I just want you to know I didn't keep this from you for any negative reasons" </p><p> </p><p>Jeff looks relieved he doesn't have to ask. "I just didn't know what to think, Miles showing up here calling this... Tall man his uncle. The fact that Miles knew him before we did? It just rattled me I guess"</p><p> </p><p>He thinks to himself how much of a saint he is to do this for his beloved nephew and how much Peter is going to be buying him lunch for the rest of his life. "You can just say that you're surprised I married a white man" </p><p> </p><p>Jeff laughs out loud for a bit and wipes at his eye. "I'll admit, I didn't expect you to be the pale skinny beanpole type of guy. The last person I remember you dating was Kaylee back in highschool." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron feels a twitch of annoyance. "I mean he's not that skinny. I'd says he has more of a swimmers build." </p><p> </p><p>Jefferson smiles and puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm not fighting, put your guns away." </p><p> </p><p>He busies himself for a second replacing the various cards and gloves behind the protective glass of his memorabilia case. "I was just thinking though, if y'all ever decide to like... Renew your vows or whatever... Rio and I would be glad to attend" </p><p> </p><p>Somehow that means a lot more to Aaron than he can explain. He feels his eyes begin to burn a bit as he holds back some emotion. "Yeah. Yeah that'd be okay."</p><p> </p><p>He silently curses Peter again for having to lie about this to his brother. When they 'break up' or 'seperate' or whatever peter and miles have planned to explain Peter's disappearing act, it's going to be hard to be on the receiving end of Emotionally Supportive Jefferson again. He always was a softie for talking things out, Aaron remembers with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>He tunes back in to the conversation just to hear Jeff say "...and yeah my night classes for the paralegal certificate are kinda difficult but I'm glad to be getting out of the Force. Can't deal with all this institutional bullshit anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron wonders what he missed in the time that he spent not communicating with his family. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It's nearing the end of the night and everyone is settled in the living room playing some sort of board game that he still doesn't quite get the rules to. </p><p> </p><p>Pete is currently trying to explain to him why the cards he has make it so that he can win the game in a few hands but honestly he isn't paying attention. Aaron thinks to himself about how he's never seen his family this relaxed and happy. His brother and wife are currently laughing about something with mile's friend (Julie? Gemma?) While Miles thinks he's getting away with stealing cards from the deck. </p><p> </p><p>Peter finishes up his monologue on why the Goat card gives him access to more Wheat which ups his Civility Score which gives him enough points to call a Full Gamble, when Aaron turns his head to face him. Their faces are just a little too close and they both pause, looking at each other for a second before pulling away slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron settles more into the fuzzy couch and puts his arm up on the backrest. Suddenly he remembers. He uses one hand to tug on Pete's shirt and bring his head down to whisper in his ear. "Didn't you say you were going to fake a work emergency and leave." </p><p> </p><p>Peter jumps slightly and grimaces "oh fuck yeah I did. I can do it now?" He turns and fumbles in his pocket for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs again. "no, nevermind. We're leaving in a bit anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Pete looks back covertly and motions to the phone that is now in his hand. "You sure? They all think I'm some sort of Material Scientist anyway. A lab issue wouldn't be hard to fake."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron shakes his head slightly. "No, it's fine. It's not a big deal. It was kind of unnecessarily complicated anyway. It's fine" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. If you say so"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron turns his attention back to the game and realizes that (Jenny? Greta?) Has just played an apparently winning hand. Miles is smiling huge as his parents rib him for getting caught loading the deck and still not winning. He smiles to himself and makes a silent promise to himself to come to dinner here more often. Then he thinks about how awkward it will be for a while after Peter 'leaves' him. He frowns at that and thinks about how much he wishes his nephew was a better liar. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They're saying goodbye at the door now as Miles and Gwen, whom he's finally learned the name of, get ready for a sleep over. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't become a stranger now," Rio says smiling. She's loaded Peters arms up with leftovers enough for the next week. "I need you to get me the recipes you talked about, okay? Your aunt May sounds like one hell of a women" she gently kisses them both on the cheek as they turn to walk down the steps. </p><p> </p><p>"I sure will!" Peter calls back behind him, waving to the two in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they're out of earshot, he lets out a huge breath. "I sure feel bad lying to her" Pete says with a frown. "She really is such a nice person." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron grimaces slightly. Everything they're doing right now is in such a morally grey area, he's surprised that this is what Peter has an issue with. Faking a whole marriage? Pretending to have been lying to family members for a couple of years? He wonders to himself if this is actually going to damage a few things in his relationship to his brother. </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat and says "So when did y'all say you were going to be done with this dimensional bullshit by?" </p><p> </p><p>Pete turns his attention to him as they walk down the misty street. "A few months, we have some friends going undercover on a mission that we'll be needed for as things progress. After that I should be able to return to my own dimension and be out of your hair!" </p><p> </p><p>"A few months???" Aaron sputters as he realizes the amount of time he's going to have to put up with this. "I thought you said it wasnt going to be long!!" </p><p> </p><p>Pete looks nonchalant, "I mean, a few months isn't very long, I've been in rentals shorter than that. Speaking of, I'm staying with you by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron feels again like fate hates him. "I live in a one bedroom apartment." </p><p> </p><p>Pete laughs and says "yeah couches are pretty familiar, don't worry. It'll be fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna be paying rent??"</p><p> </p><p>Pete looks at him "I mean I don't exactly have citizenship in this dimension, I'm pretty much an illegal alien. I have what I had on me when I came here and that's it."</p><p> </p><p>This reminds Aaron that the grungy clothes that Pete showed up to his house in are now clean and ready to be given back to him. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs to himself. " I mean, I suppose you can just help out around the place for a while as rent. You familiar with any of that sorta stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter thinks to himself for a second and then says "well I can't really cook and I basically lived in filth when I lived by myself but I can try. I can definitely help with anything technical or whatever that needs to get fixed!" He smiles crookedly. "Still a scientist and all that."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groans internally, eternally. His nephew has saddled him with a months long annoyance. Great. "Sounds fine" he grumbles, as they continue on in the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Superhero Ethics and What It Means To Be Inhuman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guys I'm so sorry this isn't fluff I just think this conversation needed to happen though</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, idk this world and universe, all I know about spiderman came from osmosis. I will be wrong about a lot of stuff don't blast my ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker woke up with his cheek half melded to the deep brown leather of the couch he was sleeping on. In the background somewhere behind him he could hear the soft noises of someone making food. For a second his mind supplied the name "MJ" before he shook himself to better awakeness with a start. Whatever his old feelings thought, this definitely wasn't an MJ situation. Besides, MJ and her girlfriend were very happy together. Peter reminded himself that even though he might have valid feelings about the breakup, it didn't mean that they needed to affect his future. </p><p> </p><p>As he self therapized himself for a second, Peter started the slow process of getting up. It's always a little rough in the mornings, especially when the temperature is so low. Scratching his stomach through the too big shirt Aaron loaned him, he turns his head towards the kitchen to see what all the racket is. </p><p> </p><p>For a second his breath is taken away. Pete knew he'd made a mistake with that dumb "marriage lie" when he met Aaron. The man was a god, cut from marble, literally the hottest person he had ever seen in his life. It was hard enough to confess that he had been parading as this mans husband, but the fact that this celestial being also agreed to continue the charade? Unbelievable. </p><p>------------</p><p>Aaron was exceptionally hot this morning, dressed in a nice blue button down and cool grey pants, apparently cooking something on the stovetop, some slow and sweet music playing from what looked to be his phone on the counter top. </p><p> </p><p>The moment seemed too perfect and Peter thought to himself how much of a disservice he was doing to this man, preventing him from finding a person he deserved by pretending to be his. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna stare or are you gonna eat"</p><p> </p><p>With a start, Peter realized he had been fully inside his own head. Aaron was now standing in front of him holding a plate of eggs and toast and gesturing to the nearby dining table. </p><p> </p><p>Peter took the plate from him laughing slightly "Yeah thanks, sorry. Wake up haze I guess. Never been a great morning person"</p><p> </p><p>He got up, plate in hand, and joined Aaron at the dinner table. Whatever all that was, he definitely needed to tone down the theatrics for the rest of his stay. He was there to fix the dimensional portal tears and that was IT. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron smiled to himself as he ate his eggs. He knew he still had it but it's still nice to know that someone wants to stare at your ass. </p><p> </p><p>He took a sip of his coffee and levelled a look at the guy in front of him. Dressed in Aaron's own clothes, you'd think the dude was some kinda manchild. Pete was tall, true, but after his shoulders everything just kinda got... Thinner. Absent-mindedly, Aaron pushed the plate of toast further over to Peter's side of the table. Old habits passed down from his mother, he reasons with himself. </p><p> </p><p>"So Pete" Aaron says, clearing his throat. "I have work today, I'll leave you the address of the company and my work number. I probably won't get home until pretty late and after that I'll be going right back out on patrol." </p><p> </p><p>Peter quickly swallows a bite of food. "that sounds good. I think Miles and I are going to try and steal some lab equipment with another hero. Don't know her name. Something with a T. Probably will be done in like three hours."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron just stares. "So you're getting my nephew into property theft."</p><p> </p><p>Peter doesn't seem to notice the pointed glare. "I don't consider it property theft so much as using context clues to find resources."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs hard and punches the bridge of his nose. He already has the beginnings of a headache. "He shouldn't be doing any of that. He's SIXTEEN Peter."</p><p> </p><p>Peter wipes his mouth on a napkin. "I mean, I was younger than that when I started"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looks at him aghast. "That's not BETTER Peter!"</p><p> </p><p>Pete looks at him confusedly. Aaron almost snorts in disbelief. This man truly doesn't see what's wrong with a pre teen fighting adults and doing petty crime.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs again. "Look, you shouldn't have had to fix other people's messes as a kid and neither should my nephew. Do the job without him or I kick your ass to the street."</p><p> </p><p>Peter thinks about this for a second. In a moment of uncharacteristic seriousness he almost pulls into himself a little bit. For a second Aaron sees a bit of the game face that reminds him that this man fights monstrous beings on the reg.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaron, honestly that kind of consideration probably would have done me some good as a kid. I wasn't ready for the life I was starting and I didn't have any adults who could understand. I got into shit that was way over my head. And I'll be honest with you" Peter levels his eyes with Aaron's. "I see miles doing the exact same thing."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron curls his hand into a fist on the table "That doesn't mean he needs to be doing supercrime with all his big new powers. Low-ball him for a bit. Give him the easy stuff. Why should he be going on all these dangerous trips??"</p><p> </p><p>Peter thinks about that for a second. He appears to struggle with putting something into words before turning to Aaron again. "when miles got bit, he went through a modified version of what I did. Aaron I don't want to scare you, but when I started to change, I thought I was going to die. After it all, I understood what had been happening." </p><p> </p><p>Peter seems to falter a bit before continuing. "Aaron, Miles and I, all the spider people who got our DNA messed with... We aren't human anymore" </p><p> </p><p>Aaron starts angrily "what the fuck do you mean-"</p><p> </p><p>Peter cuts him off "I mean that the normal application of what is normal for us doesn't fit. Our bodies do things now that sometimes we don't understand, some stuff that if we aren't careful, can hurt a lot of people. If I can be there to try and help Miles avoid the same mistakes I did? I'm going to."</p><p> </p><p>Peter looks out the window as if he can't meet Aaron's eyes. "I am not going to let another person go through alone what I went through. I'm not going to let him make the mistakes I did."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sits silently, shocked. This is a whole new side to the annoying but lovable trash dude he had been introduced to. </p><p> </p><p>Peter clears his throat and appears to return from the head fog he had been lost to for a second. "Miles needs help right now. He needs an outlet to put what happened to him to a framework that makes sense. Our bodies aren't normal anymore. The stuff we can do is scary." Peter gestures to the solid wood table in front of him " I could break this whole thing with one hand." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron shivers slightly at that. And then he thinks to himself 'what the fuck'. </p><p> </p><p>Peter leans forward slightly and puts his head in a hand. "Point is, Aaron. I'm not human, Miles isn't human. And I know you're worried for your nephew, but if he doesn't get an outlet to work through what he is, and who he's becoming, it's not going to go well for him." Peter pauses at this. He then gets a little quiet and says, almost to himself "it didn't for me". </p><p> </p><p>Aaron sits silently. This entire exchange has shaken him. He regards the man in front of him with a sharper undertone of wariness. Although what he sees on the outside is a ragged, nonthreatening guy with too baggy clothes, there's something that he's just now seeing underneath that scares him a little bit. For a second Aaron remembers the reality of his life under the thumb of the kingpin and thinks about how much energy can explode in a single moment when something is coiled in on itself over and over with no release. </p><p> </p><p>From outside the well of his mind he hears Peter say "I just don't want that for him. I don't want him to feel alone"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron feels Peter stand up from the table and walk over the to kitchen. His mind, still full of thoughts of the life he once lived, and the people he once knew. What he saw there and what he did. Feeling distant in his own body, not turning to look at Peter, Aaron intones "promise to keep him safe"</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't hear a response for a while. After a minute Aaron turns in his chair to face the kitchen. Peter is standing, leaning against a counter, staring intently at the floor, arms crossed. For a second Aaron can't decipher the look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't promise to keep him safe." Peter finally lifts his gaze in a look that pierces Aaron to his core. "But I can promise to personally take every hit that comes his way."</p><p> </p><p>Aaron feels a second shiver go up his spine as he realizes with a distant thought that he's been caught again in the vortex of another person. </p><p> </p><p>"Believe me when I say this. I would die for that kid"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Peter pushes himself off the counter and walks down the hall to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Aaron hears water start to drum in a distant rhythm. This whole conversation has unnerved him. More than just talk about super hero ethics and the casual disclosure about the state of his nephews humanity, this entire conversation left him with a feeling deep in his stomach that he doesn't care to examine. </p><p> </p><p>With that thought, he shakes himself into action and grabs his coat. Weather or not he lives with a being of inhuman power, rent needs to be paid and food needs to be bought. Aaron stops at the door, feeling slightly foolish as he sets his second house key on the entry way table. He paises for a second before shouting down the hall "Spare key's on the table next to the door".</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't hear an answer. He just hears the soft buzz of falling water and the ambient hum of the city outside. Aaron shakes himself again, as if to rid himself for the weird headspace he's in. </p><p> </p><p>He knew this guy was going to be trouble. Should have just said they got vegas married and annulled after one day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>